The instant disclosure is related to electrical connectors and more particularly to methods for making electrical connectors.
In the conventional injection-molding manufacture of electrical connectors, a mold is provided having a mold cavity that corresponds to a desired shape of an electrical connector housing. Injection molded plastic is introduced into the cavity, such that the plastic hardens to form an electrical connector housing having a plurality of openings extending therethrough that are each sized to receive a corresponding electrical contact. The openings are typically sized slightly smaller than the cross-sectional dimension of the electrical contacts such that the contacts can be press-fit inside the openings. However, the portion of the housing that defines the openings tends to cause shavings or slivers of metal to form along the contacts as the contacts are inserted in the opening. Because the shavings can tend to amass at locations proximate the outer housing surface, shavings of adjacent electrical contacts are able to contact each other, thereby having the undesirable effect of forming an electrical path between adjacent contacts.
What is therefore desired is an electrical connector that reduces the likelihood of electrical contact shavings from being brought into contact with shavings of adjacent electrical contacts.